Megan Sandoval
Megan Sandoval is a staff character from The Pokemon Trainer Academy, played by Leaf Storm. She was born in Castelia City, and raised in Striaton. She teaches and specializes in both Grass and Bug types Early History/Life A native in Castelia City in Unova, Megan was raised by a fisherman father and a florist mother. As a child, more specifically at the age of 7, his father had to leave for a boat trip to bring seafood for the city. Unfortunately it was reported that the boat was attacked by an unknown Pokemon, and his body was never found. After the terrible news of her father's death, she and her florist mother moved east to Striaton City to build a brand new life there. As an only child, Megan grew up surrounded by flowers. She got her “green thumb” from her mother, as she always helped her plant flowers around the backyard of her home. At the age of 10, she started helping out her mother at her flower shop close to the Striaton Gym. Her mother owns a Chikorita named Mimi that helps her care for the plants. One day, she witnessed a trainer battle right beside the Striaton Gym, and Megan was outside watching. She was interested in Pokemon battling, though she feared her mother wouldn't allow her. She then realized that she hasn't had much exposure to Pokemon. At the age of 11, Megan was gifted an Eevee in which she named her Bree. Her mother tells her to go out and explore the whole Unova Region, win badges and compete for the Pokemon League, because she was once a trainer as well. She signed up for the Pokemon Trainer's School in Striaton. At Age 14, she decided to travel around the Unova region and compete for the Pokemon League. During her journey, her Eevee, Bree, had evolved into an Espeon while she battled a trainer when visiting her hometown, Castelia. Her first intention was to evolve Bree to a Leafeon, but Bree had other plans. During her journey, she caught a Sewaddle...which later evolved into a Leavanny (Leah), and a Shelmet (Avan). She successfully won all the badges, came in 2nd in the League, and returned home two years later. She returned to school right after the Unova Pokemon League, and in two years, she graduated at the top of her class. She received a full-ride scholarship to Goldenrod University in Johto, and studied the biology of Grass and Bug type Pokemon. She stayed there for three years. After she graduated from Goldenrod, her mother fell ill from pneumonia. Her dying wish was to have Megan teach the world about the fundamentals of battling Pokemon. After she died, she went ahead and took in Mimi, her (now) Bayleef. Her late mother's flower shop was taken over by a close friend of her's, while Megan pursued her mother's wish. She wanted to be a teacher. In the end, she received good news from the president of the Pokemon Trainer Academy and offered her a teaching job as a Grass and Bug Type Specialist. She accepted it, and is now moving to Oak Island, a few hundred miles away.... Personality & Appearence Oftentimes, Megan likes to be casual. She likes wearing long-sleeved shirts under her spaghetti-strapped dresses. Instead of a necklace, she usually wears a fuschia-colored ascot. She had been wearing it since she was in university. A sweet and caring person, Megan is affectionate, and cares about everyone, even the Pokemon. She loves to smile, and to bring everyone happiness to their lives. Basically, she is emotional. She can cry about the bad things around her, like a very sad movie, or a friend or Pokemon feeling down. To the people that know her, she likes to “push away the rain clouds and make room for the sunshine”. As a teacher, Megan likes to be organized...VERY organized. At times she likes to value her alone time by gardening, or reading..two of her favorite activities. She is also an environmentalist, meaning she likes to “go green”...like recycle, save energy, water, etc. She likes to offer her hand in helping everyone when someone is in need. Pokemon Megan's Pokemon are mostly Grass & Bug Type, with the exception of Bree. All Pokemon named are 4-letters. Mimi Previously belonged to Megan's late mother, Mimi, a Meganium, is technically Megan's first Pokemon. She was raised by her mother since capture long ago, and was the main housepet of the Sandoval home. Mimi rarely faced battles, and continues to have a small fear in them today. As Megan's mother died of Pneumonia, Megan took in Mimi and decided to travel with her throughout her career as a teacher at PTA. As a Bayleef, she still had fear of battles...and Megan wanted to train her to evolve. With her student, Danielle Accola's help, she was able to get used to battling with Ozzy the Pachirisu and evolve into a Meganium. She later matured a bit after the battle, and now craves for more battling. Mimi's current moveset is Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Reflect, Energy Ball, Petal Dance Bree Bree is Megan's first actual Pokemon, aside from Mimi. She was gifted from her mother as an Eevee after she convinced her to try out battling. She got her experience from battling, as well as evolved into an Espeon during Megan's journey to the Johto region during Pokemon Trainer School years. Bree was taught the move Grass Knot via TM. Megan wanted Bree to at least know one Grass-Type move to even out. Bree's current moveset is Grass Knot, Swift, Confusion, Quick Attack. Leah Leah is Megan's second Pokemon, and the first to capture during her journey at Johto. She is more competitive than any of Megan's Pokemon, and the most used in battles. She likes to be tough, and likes to look tough, showing her opponents who's boss. Leah's current moveset is Razor Leaf, Struggle Bug, Cut, Retaliate Avan Avan is Megan's third Pokemon, and the second to capture during her journey at Johto. He is the opposite of Leah, being silly and constantly disobeying Megan in orders. According to Megan, he is still in need of constant training, as he wasn't properly trained enough since his capture. Avan's current moveset is Struggle Bug, Sludge Bomb, Mega Drain, Protect Category:Character